Procaterol, 8-hydroxy-5[1-hydroxy-2-[(1-methylethyl)amino]butyl]-2-(1H)-quinolinone, is active as a bronchodilator, exhibiting selective beta-adrenergic agonist activity. However, its pharmaceutically-acceptable forms are readily oxidatively decomposed in the presence of moisture and air to undesirable compounds.